Bond Of Blood
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: They were two inside of one, and one that divided into two . And tied with the Bond Of Blood..... SoraxNamine, RoxasxNamine


**BoNd oF BlOoD **

**Disclaimer : **Nope...Kingdom Hearts didn't belongs to me...

* * *

_Like the white coloured Snow……_

_And the redness of every drip of the blood……_

_I have tied myself in an allegiance……_

_To sacrifice myself……_

_And returned to my own true self……_

_For every Part of the hearts that I don't have……_

_For every blood that didn't flow in my veins…… _

_And for the never decayed flesh of mine……_

_I shall return to the owner of my soul……_

_For we are one……_

_That separate into two……_

_And the two must complete each other……_

_In order to make it perfect……_

_When I ……_

_As the wandering soul……_

_And him as the one with the true heart……_

_Shall complete each other……_

_Like a Yin and a Yang that meant for each other……_

"I guess…..my summer vacation is already over……" I smiled softly at the girl , the look on her eyes are somehow sad……

"I'm sorry……" she muttered softly as tears started to run down in her clear blue eyes…

"Don't cry over me……Because I know one day, this time will come……For I am just a Nobody , who didn't have a heart……" I replied as I stared into Sora's closed eyes

Strange isn't it……seeing your own self in front of you……He was really there, sleeping peacefully like the Sleeping Beauty that pricked her finger in the witch'sweaving machineand fall asleep because of the curse……waiting for her prince Charming to come and gave her a true kiss. Hey, if that's true……Am I was the one who filled the Prince position?

"I'm really sorry for everything……" she said again, this time her eyes already filled with tears that never ended……flowing like a waterfall in her rosy coloured cheek……

Somehow I don't know what happened to me , maybe just for once I let myself out of my control …… For I am know , that nobodies can never have normal emotions……We never going to be able to loved a person normally……it will never turned into a true love just like in a fairytale……it would be filled with Lust only……

"Are you afraid? " I asked as I hugged her tightly to me……just closed enough so she can hear my heartbeat……so she can heard the fear I had locked deep inside my heart……

She was indeed a nobody too……and every nobody must returned to their respectful master……Maybe she was scared when that time came……Because I was a nobody too……and at this moment, this time, and this second my time has finally come to it's end……just like A Grand Final of the show I have once watched with my friends……It's always fells so sad to ended something……but in the end , another new stage will filled the end of the first stage……Just like people who died and another life came to filled their position……And just like a plant that died but leaving it's seed to grow……

'My life is so short……I even hadn't carved memories in the heart of the people who already see me……' I would really laughed to myself when I said these words to my own self……I'm such a pathetic being……

"I'm so sorry……" she sobbed quietly in my embrace……how long does this girl had been used as a tool? A tool just like me……We were both tired of people who never think that we are indeed a normal people……even the Nobodies never think of us as their comrades……we were merely just a tool……a tool to achieve their goal……

"I told you, I'm not the one you should said sorry too……" I replied as I spared a smile to her, strange somehow in my empty heart , I can feel the warmth , a real emotion that shouldn't be there……

"But………But……I'm the one who're……" I stopped all of her words with a kiss……it's just a quick , chaste kiss……but I knew that I can feel the emotion……an emotion that tell me that I loved her……I loved her even tough I know that I would never be able to loved someone because I don't have a heart……And I knew that I had gone way too far……

"Just do it right now……before any of us started to regret their action this time……" I said as I released my embraced on her slender frame……I can't take it longer than this……if it takes longer than my limit……I will think that I never wanted to let go of her hand and sacrificing Sora so I can lived together with her……Love grew bigger and bigger over time……because only time who can understand how beautiful a true love is……Happiness……Sadness……Jealousy…… was created to become a trial for testing a love……But both of us can't feel that emotion………only time that can makes we loved each other more deeply……

It didn't take a long time as I started the process of being returned into my real self……at the time being I can only whispered my final words to her……so she can understand that I wanted her to lived……and to smiled even tough she didn't smiled for me……But that's my wish……I don't care about anything else……I loved you Namine……I really-really loved you……

_No matter what happens to me ..._

_Or to you…_

_I will always be right there for you ..._

_Watching over you ..._

_Guarding you ..._

_Loving you ..._

_Forever……_

_Because I wanted to be your angel……_

_You angel even in the darkest night……_

_Because I loved you……

* * *

_

"How many years has passed since those tiring wars? " a boy about seventeen smiled to his companion , they were sitting together in a tree……watching the ethereal moonlight that reflected in the sea……at the shore of his homeland……

"About two to three years I guess……" his companion replied with a soft voice……her hand clutched tightly in her white dress……and her eyes gazed softly as she stares into the reflected moon on the sea……

"I hope you never bored to live in this small island……" the brown haired boy smiled softly to her, as he holds her hand tightly

"No……I never bored to lived in this Island……it's better than living in castle Oblivion……" the blonde haired girl laughed forcefully , as those heart wrecking memories of her came back in her head just like a cinema…… all of the memories where the people treated her as their tool…… and that was a memories she never wanted to remember anymore at all……if she can sacrifice everything she had to skipped into the present which she was currently standing into…… she maybe had done it……

"I guess……this is the place where I was born, raised, and lived……and I wanted him to see this place too…… " there's a trail of sadness in his voice……it's just like he wanted to show everything for someone who were resting in his heart………someone who he wanted to meet so badly……and someone who sometimes invaded his mind, his thought and his heart……he was indeed taking some action based on what the person wanted……

"Sora……why did you saved me that day? " the girl asked , there's a tone of curiosity in her voice……

"I……I don't know……but a part of me saying that I can't let you dissapear……." The boy known as Sora smiled sadly as he said those words……for years he had another heart lied inside of him, taking control of him , and never let him had his own thought……his own will to act……

it was his own heart on the first place , but now another person took control of it……and it never felt so nice for having another person controlled his oqn self……but yet this was his karma……for creating Roxas in the first place……and letting all of the pain , the suffering , the sadness he had as he lived in this world………it was all his fault in the first place……

"I……wanted to thank you for everything Sora……I'm really-really glad you had gived me another chance to live……" the girl smiled as she softly embracing the boy from behind, trying to searching for the scent of the person she loved that had gone long ago…… trying to searched for the trail of him………the trail of that person that still left inside Sora……inside his real person………

"That's fine Namine ……really……that's fine……" Sora smiled as he returned the girl embrace, and softly twirling the girl's short blonde hair……he still remember well that long soft rose-scented hair that she had cut months ago, and it has grown a little bit since that day……

"I love you……I really do love you……" Namine said those words to him , but then inside her heart……she never see Sora as his true self……all that she saw inside of him is only Roxas…… and she felt like she had lied to herself……and to the person in front of him……

"I knew about that……" The boy said as he kissed the girl gently……

And for once Namine felt that it was Sora who kissed him……it's different from any other time where she can still felt it was Roxas who kissed him, it was Roxas inside of Sora's body…… but today……it was different……and somehow she can hear Roxas slowly whispered into her ear……

**_" I hate you_ **

And she knew……she have to continued her life……and stopped looking back……because her past has gone together with her broken heart and the teardrops that flow in her eyes……a teardrops that shouldn't be there……because she was a nobody………someone without a heart……nor without emotion……they were empty……hollow……and cold……

But then Sora and Roxas are different ……… they were tied with a different bond……a bond that stronger than a family bond……they were tied by the bond of the blood……for they are one that divide into two………but also two inside of one……

_Like the white coloured Snow……_

_And the redness of every drip of the blood……_

_We have tied ourself in an allegiance……_

_For we are two inside of one……_

_And one inside of Two….._

_For we are tied by the bond……_

_The bond of the blood…

* * *

_

**A/n **Whee……finally finished this one ! I'm so glad that I'm able to finished this fanfic……oh yeah……I basically inpired by my lovely beta reader whitesugar(please come back soon ! Aye udah rindu ama ente! ) drawings……which she too titled as Bond of blood……Oh yeah! I lately has make a deviantart ! please checked it if you have some free time……it was at www.haibane-no-rakka. ! He he he , please give me some review (puss in da boots eyes……)


End file.
